


Un poco de tu amor

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Activo Jae, Amor - Freeform, Bottom YoungHyun, M/M, Más que amantes, Pasivo YoungHyun, Smut, Top Jae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Jae siempre ha querido a YoungHyun, el menor siempre se ha negado a la idea de amar, hasta ese día.





	Un poco de tu amor

 

**Un poco de tu amor**

****

El aroma de YoungHyun lo envolvía todo, eso creía Jae. Su aroma fresco y algo dulce opacaba cualquier otro que pudiera permanecer en la habitación de ese hotel. A Jae lo enloquecía.

 

La sábana blanca apenas cubría la desnudez de sus cuerpos, sus piernas enredadas y sus brazos envueltos en el cuerpo del otro era la mejor sensación.

 

—¿Me quieres?

 

Su mano dejó el lugar que tenía en la lisa y suave piel de la cintura del menor para despejar la mirada de esos cabellos rubios cenizos que rebeldes ocultaban unos preciosos ojos bajo las sedosas hebras.

 

—Eres mi mejor amigo, claro que te quiero.

 

Los bonitos ojos que recibieron su mirada por un segundo perdieron su brillo. Pero luego la sonrisa que esbozó YoungHyun le reveló la mentira que quería que creyera.

 

Jae agachó su cabeza y besó con ternura los labios color carmín del menor. —Te quiero más allá de eso, YoungHyun —sonrió, y antes de que YoungHyun pudiera replicar, tomó su boca para volver a descubrirla con la suya.

 

En seguida su cuerpo estuvo encima del de YoungHyun, haciéndose lugar entre sus piernas. Los gemidos del menor llenaron la habitación. Lo encendieron a él, a su sangre a su instinto.  Jae repasó con su boca las marcas que combinaban sus besos y los de otras tantas personas. Otras personas con las que compartía a YoungHyun. Los celos afloraban y ardían en él siempre que encontraba alguna marca en el cuerpo de YoungHyun que no había sido hecha por él. Pero su ira menguaba ante la satisfacción de tener la certeza de que YoungHyun no era de nadie, y que sus besos y caricias estampados en la piel del menor eran los únicos que lograban estremecer la piel ajena, sofocar su respiración y hacían palpitar enloquecido a su corazón.  

 

Porque existía una gran diferencia entre esas otras personas y él.

 

—Jae. —Los labios de YoungHyun se entreabrieron, soltaron su nombre en medio de suspiros y jadeos. Sus dientes presionaron el pezón entre ellos, el estímulo de la voz grave y ronca de YoungHyun era una sobrecarga de placer en su canal auditivo que recorría su espalda en un segundo y causaba un remolino en su vientre y deliciosos pinchazos en su entrepierna—. Jae.

 

Sus dígitos, aquellos que habían encontrado su camino hacia unos minutos en el estrecho pasaje de aquella pequeña entrada, penetraban y se doblaban en el caliente interior de YoungHyun. El placer acudió al cuerpo del menor, alzándose y arqueándose sensualmente contra él, se mostró en la saliva escurriendo por la barbilla y en el rubor que pintaron sus mejillas. ¿Cuánto podía degustarse con esa vista… cautivarse y enamorarse, tal vez, todavía más?

 

—Quiero tocar tu alma, YoungHyun. Robarte y tenerte para siempre a mi lado. —Las pestañas coquetas de YoungHyun se batieron en el parpadeó seductor de sus ojos; su mirada empañada de placer intentando enfocar su imagen; sin embargo, lograron un efecto contrario y lo hicieron lucir adorable. A Jae le fascinaba esa dualidad que YoungHyun poseía; le sonrió al mismo tiempo que dejaba de dilatarlo y cambiaba sus dígitos por su palpitante erección. Entró en él tan rápido y profundo como fue su movimiento para adueñarse de nuevo de su boca pecaminosa.

 

YoungHyun, perdido y deshecho bajo su hechizo, se dejó llevar por el encanto y se dejó amar. Por primera vez no rechazó sus palabras ni su cariño, le concedió lo que le estuvo negando por mucho tiempo. Y dejó que le mostrará el amor que siempre le pidió que callara y que se obligó a sí mismo a callar, si quería poder seguir a su lado.

 

Al fin cayó rendido en el amor. —Jae, yo también. —Y le entregaría su corazón. Jae que lo conocía demasiado bien, entendió.

 

La gran diferencia entre esas otras personas y él era que YoungHyun también lo quería. Y sus momentos juntos siempre habían sido especiales y significado algo no solo para él, sino, para YoungHyun también, aunque en un principio el menor lo hubiera negado y decidiera vivir en el engaño.  

 

—Jae, ¿me quieres?

 

—Más que eso, YoungHyun, te amo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, algún día seré capaz de escribir algo más elaborado de ellos, de verdad.
> 
> Por el momento, solo hay este tipo de cosas pequeñas.
> 
> Gracias por leerlo C: 


End file.
